Desert Rose
by Cupkayke
Summary: Summary changed A new girl comes to school and seems nice...But is she hiding something about Lyoko that our heroes could never immagine? DISCONTINUED! Thank you for your patronage XD
1. Prolouge

Hi ya'll, I'm MewCinnamon, and welcome to my fic! Please enjoy, no reviews necessary, but are accepted. I'll take the time to say this now, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction except Rosa and Sakura. All others are property of Code Lyoko. And the title, I do not own either, it's the name of a song by Sting, just so you know. Anyway, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue:**

"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled, aiming an arrow for a nearby crab, smashing it to bits.

"Alright Odd!" Jeremie said from his safe spot at his computer, far away from where the fighting was actually going on.

"Thanks, but there are still more somewhere, I can feel them watching me." Odd said warily, glancing around the desert region.

"Well, there's nothing on my monitor…" Jereime pointed out, a bit confused.

"Odd relax, there's nothing here!" Ulrich raised an eyebrow and shot a funny look towards his teammate.

"Yeah, I don't see anything either." Yumi commented, and Aelita standing next to her, nodded.

Little did the five-some know there was someone watching them, but it was no one deadly. From in the shadows of a rock, you could faintly see an outline of a person, and glowing eyes, but in an instant, it disappeared, and all was well again. Or was this just the beginning?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, it's just the prologue, but it will get better! I promise!


	2. Someone new?

Haha, another chapter, and it's only been 2 minutes! Hehe, I've already had a few chapters typed, so better get them all up! Enjoy the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Someone new?**

"Who's that?" Sissy exclaimed as she pointed towards a new girl standing by the wall. Almost everyone around her turned to look.

There stood a slender 14 year old. Her aquamarine eyes shimmered in the golden afternoon light, while her long, raven black hair with rose petal pink streaks blew in the wind. She wore a shin length black woolen dress, with silver high heels. She seemed pretty, but her fashion choices were a little off the charts in weirdness.

"I dunno, but she looks new."

"Duh she's new Ulrich! If you've never seen her before you know one of two things: 1) she's new or 2) you need to look at the school list harder!" Odd chuckled and he turned back to look at her.

"Well personally I think she's crazy! Wearing such a heavy dress on a hot day! S-T-U-P-I-D STUPID!" Sissy laughed, catching a glare from the all seeing eyes of the new child.

"Watch out!" Just then, a soccer ball came flying out of nowhere, heading straight for the new person. In a split second, she jumped up and kicked it harmlessly aside, also tossing her dress off, which had just so happened to be half undone, revealing a black tank top and silver tiger pattered miniskirt. Everyone gasped at how high she jumped, and the fact that she had thrown her dress off. She turned towards the group, just noticing how many people were staring at her. She smiled, embarrassed at the crowd and walked away.

"Who is she?" Odd asked in a dazed and love struck tone, receiving many confused looks.

"Whoever she is, we'll find out soon enough…." Jeremie said and the group thinned.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Rosa Bacio!" The teacher smiled and beckoned her into the room. Some of the students half-gasped, realizing that this was the soccer star girl.

"Ciao, err…hello!" She blushed and quietly took her seat.

"Ok class, take out your books and turn to page 346 I'm going to read the poem to you and you all tell me what it means." The teacher was about to start reading when Rosa raised her hand. She had her book, so no one knew what was going to happen.

"Yes Rosa?"

"Um…I was wondering, could I read the poem aloud?" Some of the students snickered and she was about to sit again but the teacher said,

"Well sure, why not? But, why?" The teacher asked her. The whole class seemed to lean in and watch.

"Well," Rosa began, "This poem is one of my favorites from Italy, so I just wanted to read it. If you don't think it's a good idea I'll…" She started but the teacher interrupted.

"No no, go ahead Rosa." She smiled and then glared at the now snickering class. Everyone shut up and let Rosa read.

"_Lovers first light. Oh when oh when, will the lovers first light,_

_Glow upon me and another so bright,_

_When shall it glow, and shimmer in the night?_

_Oh when will it glow? Lovers first light._" Rosa finished reading and then looked up.

The class seemed spellbound at the poem. Although Rosa hadn't written it, she had read it so beautifully. Rosa blushed and then sat down.

"Thank you Rosa. Now can anyone tell me what you think that poem meant?" With the teachers barking the trance snapped and everyone zoned back in everyone except Odd. Thoughts ran through his head,

'_Who is she? She's got to be an angel with a voice like that...' _He tried to concentrate, he really tried, but nothing could have gotten him to pay attention to anything else except Rosa.

"Yeah, she just seemed to be one with the poem." Odd explained to the group at lunch.

"Odd, Jeremie and I were there, so we really don't need to hear this again, so for the millionth time, SHUT UP!" Ulrich yelled at Odd and he slunk back in his seat.

"Ulrich are you forgetting again, that I'm in a different class? I didn't hear it! So let him finish!" Yumi scolded and Ulrich quietly went back to eating.

"Sounds like you really like her Odd, perhaps……"Jeremie started,

"No way Jeremie, I don't like her like that!" Odd blushed.

"Whatever Odd, but instead of just raving about how beautiful she is, how about you go talk to her? Maybe she'll pay more attention." Ulrich snickered.

"Is that her?" Yumi asked pointing at a girl eating alone.

"Yup, that's her…."Odd sighed.

"Well Odd, go talk to her, I'm sure she'd listen to whatever you want to say." Yumi smiled and the others just stared.

"Go on Odd." Jeremie coaxed.

"Fine if it'll get you three to shut up! Jeez." Odd stormed over, calming down as he got to Rosa.

"Umm…..Hi, I'm Odd……." He gulped.

"You look new around here and well…….do you need to be shown around the school?" Odd blushed again and Rosa looked up.

"Yes I am new, and I'd like that very much Odd. I'm Rosa, it means pink in Italian, just if you were wondering." She smiled and stood up.

"Cool, so where do you want to start the tour?" Odd asked her.

Rosa leaned closer, "Wherever you want it to, I don't mind." She batted her eyelashes and Odd blushed.

"_Is she flirting with me?_" Odd thought, but shook it off and walked away.

"Well would you look at that, I guess we'll be seeing her a bit more often." Ulrich chuckled and got up.

"He better not get too carried away and show her the factory. Or else we'd be in deep trouble." Jeremie commented and also rose.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure he won't." Yumi smiled and got up as well.

"Well, I'm going back up to my dorm, see if I can contact Aelita. X.A.N.A.'s been very quiet lately and I want to see if he's launched another attack." Jeremie frowned as he said this.

"Well she'll contact you if he has. Bye guys." Yumi called walking off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, hope you like it!


	3. More than meets the eye

Hi again, hehe, another few minutes have passed, UPDATE TIME! Ha, here's the last chaper I had previously typed enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: More than meets the eye**

The sound of laughter echoed throughout the halls by Odd and Ulrich's dorm. Odd had been showing Rosa around and the tour ended right at his room. So she just decided to stay awhile.

"Your dog is so funny Odd!" Rosa giggled watching Kiwi run around the room.

"Yeah, he is kind of a nut." Odd chuckled.

"You know, I have a pet here myself. She's a cat though." Rosa said reaching into her backpack. "And here she is, Sakura!" She smiled, pulling a white cat out of her bag.

"Is she friendly?" Odd asked.

"Of course, Sakura gets along with just about anybody! Incase you were wondering, her name means Cherry blossom." Rosa smiled and stroked her cat.

"In what language, Italian, Like your name?" Odd questioned.

"No, Japanese. My middle name is actually Japanese, so that's where I get it." Rosa set Sakura down to play with Kiwi.

"Alright, and speaking of meanings, what does your last name mean? I know that your first name is pink, but last?" Odd looked at Rosa, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I can't tell you, not yet anyway. You'll just have to wait and see!" Rosa grinned and looked back at Odd slyly.

"Oh come on! Please?" Odd pleaded, but Rosa shook her head.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Well, I better get to my room. Almost lights out, and if the big buffoon gym teacher, Jim, catches us with two pets we'll get expelled for sure! Goodnight Odd." Rosa got up and put Sakura back in her bag.

"See you tomorrow." Odd called after her. '_Wow, she's funny and beautiful._' He thought as he watched her walk away, bumping into Ulrich as he walked into the room.

"Oh and Rosa?" Odd yelled, remembering something he forgot to tell her.

"Hmm?" She turned around, waiting for what Odd had to say.

"Come back tomorrow after lunch and I'll show you someplace really special!" He grinned. As Odd said this though, Ulrich picked up his head and looked at Odd.

"You better not be thinking about showing her the factory!" He glared at Odd.

"You remember what happened when Jeremie showed the one girl who looked like Aelita it." Ulrich's face hardened as Odd went on the defensive.

"No way, I'm just showing her the woods on the other side of the school, where Kiwi likes to play. She has a cat so I was thinking that place would be useful for her if Sakura ever needed to exercise outside of Rosa's room!" He half yelled and Kiwi jumped up on his lap.

"Whatever. Just don't tell her too much, or it's bye- bye Lyoko!" Ulrich said sleepily.

"I know what you mean... I know what you mean…" Odd grinned and petted Kiwi a little before turning in as well.

"Aelita, are you there?" A voice asked from the factory, although strangely, it wasn't Jeremie's. It was late at night and no one would be out and about at this hour.

"Yes, I'm here." The familiar voice of Aeilta's rang out from the computer.

"Good, I've met the group, and now it's time." The mysterious voice's owner swiveled around in the chair away the light and picked up a piece of paper off the ground. In the small amount of light from the super-computer, any bystander could faintly see that the slip was covered in data. Weight, height, skin tone, eye color…etc…A description of some sort.

"All I have to do is enter a few descriptions and my plan will be complete." The voice seemed happy, yet sorrowful at the same time. No one except Aelita knew what it was thinking.

"You know they'll find out the next time they come here." Aelita advised the stranger.

"I know, that's the point." The voice said in an amused tone as hands began working the giant keyboard, filling out data in some sort of virtual character program. Slowly, with every box in the program that was filled, a model of a person was being created. Gender, age, species…it all came together to form an individual.

"Save." The voice suddenly exclaimed in a flat tone as the data and figure disappeared off the screen. This person had been working for hours now, and had created two digital characters.

"I've got to go, I need some sleep." The voice yawned and turned off the computer.

"Goodnight Aelita." It said as the screen went blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOH SCARY! Who is this person at the factory?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (which I'll probably end up typing within the next few minutes....)


	4. Discovery

Tee hee, thanks to my reviewers! I got some reviews yay! #parties# ok here are your answers:

UlrichAndYumi4Ever: maybe....wait and see.....

Just Call Me Girl-Odd: haha, same just wait and see, btw, thanks, pink is my favorite color, so yeah......it made senese.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three: Discovery**

"Odd! Make him stop!" Rosa laughed as she was rolling around on the ground in the woods, with Kiwi on her chest, licking her nonstop.

"Odd!" She yelped, still laughing, although her voice was more exasperated than happy.

"Ok ok, come here boy!" Odd chuckled and called Kiwi over. The dog barked and immediately came to his master.

"Yech, dog slobber!" Rosa smiled faintly as she wiped her face off with her sleeve, and picking up her now slobber covered sunglasses off the ground.

"He'll do that every now and then, although I can't seem to understand why he took a liking to you the first time he saw you." Odd wondered aloud, stroking his pet.

"Beats me…" Rosa sighed, taking Sakura out of her backpack.

"Come on baby, you wanna go out and play?" Rosa stroked Sakura's back and the cat's tail twitched, making a bell attached to a pink bow ring.

"Does your cat like wearing a bell?" Odd asked, reaching to pet its ears.

"Yeah, she loves dressing up for some reason." Rosa laughed and tightened the bow on her cat's collar and set her down.

"Now you go play with Kiwi." She smiled and let the two animals play.

"I make all of Sakura's collars myself. I just buy a regular cat collar or plain ribbon at the store and just attach a bell and bow to it." Rosa grinned and looked over at Odd.

"With all those bells ringing, aren't you bound to get caught?" Odd asked, a little bit worried for his new friend.

"Nah, Sakura is pretty quiet. And if anyone asks what the ringing in my backpack is, I'll just tell them it's the keychains on the zipper." Rosa laughed, pointing to a bell keychain.

"I guess you're right." Odd sighed and leaned against a tree.

"If you want, I can make Kiwi a collar too. No bells or anything, just a sparkly collar, or something that'll fit his personality. Whatever you want." Rosa smiled again, looking over at the two animals that were busy wrestling in the grass.

"Sure that sounds great." Odd muttered and looked at his watch.

"Listen I gotta go, I've got chemistry in a few minutes." He stood up and picked up Kiwi.

"Aren't you coming? Don't you have class soon?" Odd asked, ready to leave.

"Nah, I don't have anything this period, I'm not in chemistry 101, I take advanced chemistry." She winked and started playing with a blade of grass. (A/N: Bear with me, I don't know any high school courses, so I don't know what classes there are, I'm sure there is an advanced chemistry…so yeah…)

"Well see ya later!" Odd called over his shoulder.

"Bye!" Rosa yelled and went over to her kitten. She picked Sakura up and stroked her, waiting until Odd was completely gone. Then she dashed over towards the other side of the school, keeping low since the campus was almost deserted.

There were some people floating around who didn't have classes, but she didn't want to get caught by Jim, especially with a cat in her arms. She hadn't bothered to put Sakura back into her backpack, so she couldn't risk getting caught. Too late though, she bumped into Jim just as she was heading around a corner.

"Where do you think you're going young missy? Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Jim asked in a booming voice, and Rosa looked up at him.

"I don't have class this period…" She said bleakly.

"Well ok, just don't run so…..WAIT A MINUTE!" Jim started shouting, just noticing Sakura in Rosa's arms.

"You know the policy, even if you are new, no pets allowed! The headmaster will hear about this!" Jim yelled, sending Rosa into a panic. She quickly tried to create an alibi, hoping it would fool Jim.

"You see sir…uh…I…was just taking her home! She followed me here when I first came and I hadn't gotten a chance to bring her back home, so I was thinking I could do it in the period I had off. I never intended her to stay with me I swear! My house is only a few streets away, so if it isn't too much trouble, can I go and take her home, and let's say this never happened ok?" She looked up at Jim, gulping.

"Well…alright. As long as she doesn't follow you again, next time you'll have to be expelled." Jim's expression softened as he bent down to stroke the cat.

"Cute little thing, I have a soft spot for cats, but just don't tell anyone else ok?" Jim said and Rosa giggled softly.

"Ok, I'll be back before my next class!" She smiled and started running again.

'_Whew, that was a close one, he's even more stupid than I thought!_' Rosa smiled to herself as she started running towards the other woods, not even close to the direction of her house.

Panting, she finally came to a sewer grate, and she lifted the lid. Before Rosa slid in however, she took the time now to put Sakura into her backpack, and then she slid into the hole, closing the cover behind her.

When she reached the bottom, there was a tunnel with two passages. She could either go into the slowly declining, lit tunnel, or she could choose an inclining, darker tunnel. Choosing the darker one she ran up the stairs, reaching a balcony, overlooking the sewer pipe below. Taking a running start, Rosa leaped off of the ledge, landing at the top of a conviently placed wooden ramp, right into roller blades and skated down the ramp. Smiling, she picked up speed, flipping over every place where the sewer water flooded the path. Pretty soon, she reached another wooden ramp, with another set of roller blades at the top. She ran into the back of the ramp, her skates sliding off her feet. She did a flip in midair, and landed right onto a ladder and climbed up.

"Finally here." Rosa mumbled as she looked at, you guessed it, the factory. She walked up the path and went inside up to the super-computer.

"Aelita, you there?" Rosa questioned, as she sat down and put on Jeremie's headset.

"Rosa, thank goodness you're here, the pulsations are getting stronger." Aelita said, exasperated.

"Have they found out yet? About the attack? About my creations?" Rosa asked she had been the one in the factory the night before.

"No, not yet." Aelita shook her head as Rosa checked the computer again, for signs of deletion.

"When they find out it'll be chaos. They don't realize how big Lyoko and its problems are." Rosa shook her head, bearing the weight of the virtual world on her shoulders. Just then she heard voices in the elevator.

"Aelita, I've got to go, they're here. Now remember, not a word." Rosa instructed while Aelita nodded. Rosa turned off the supercomputer and replaced the headset. She then quickly ran into a corner to hide. Just as she got settled, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi ran inside.

"Aelita, you there? Listen, we've got a problem!" Jeremie shouted into the computer, and Aelita popped up onscreen again.

"I know, I've noticed pulsations! A tower is activated somewhere!" She said urgently, trying to disguise the fact she already knew what was going on.

"I'll send out a tower scan. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, get ready to enter the scanners." Jeremie started typing, oblivious to the extra presense in the room.

"Huh, that's weird." Jeremie said suddenly.

"It says there's no tower active. Wait a minute, someone's been messing with my computer. There are six transfer files here, when there should be four."

"What do you mean Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"You know these characters you turn into in the virtual world? Well there are six of them now, sure there's Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, but now there's this girl I've never seen before, and….Oh my….It's me!" He stuttered. Then Rosa couldn't take it anymore. They weren't taking the situation serious enough. She stood up and walked out.

"Alright, I can't take it. You all need to listen to me, Lyoko is in more danger than you can imagine!" She shouted.

"Rosa…….?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the cliffy, I'll be writing more, check in a few days! And keep reviewing!


	5. The end? Only time will tell

Yay update time, I felt like typing another chapter. Not one of my longest, but oh well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four: The end? Only time will tell…**

"Rosa what are you doing here?" Odd asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Odd you idiot, you showed her the factory didn't you?!" Yumi shouted, obviously angry.

"No I didn't!" Odd replied defensively.

"I never even went near here! She must have found it on her own!" He yelled.

"Guys give him a break, Odd would never lie. If he says he didn't show her, than he didn't." Ulrich said, defending his friend.

"Then how did she find this place?" Jeremie asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose, and spinning around in the chair.

"Jeremie has a good point, there's no way she could have found this place without someone showing her the way. You don't have to deny it Odd, you did show her the way, the evidence is against you." Yumi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You remember when Jeremie met that girl who looked like Aelita? He was so sure it was her, and head over heels in love that he got carried away and showed her the factory!" She continued while Odd and Jeremie blushed at what she was suggesting. But then Jeremie snapped to his senses and started yelling.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?! I didn't show her the factory because she looked like Aelita! I…." He stammered but couldn't think of a reason.

"Odd wouldn't do that! Ok maybe he would, but he didn't mean to!" Ulrich said, putting his two cents into the argument.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side remember?!" Odd shouted.

"I'm on no one's side!" Ulrich snapped back.

"Neither am I for your information! So Jeremie, quit thinking I am!" Yumi yelled. Then everyone started yelling at once.

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

By this point Rosa had had it; it wasn't supposed to go this way. Her face got red and then she started screaming.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! Look at yourselves, you're acting like animals! Biting each other's heads off then spitting them back out. Don't forget the reason why I'm here! Lyoko is in major danger!" She said angrily.

"Well if you're so worried about it you can save it yourself! I QUIT!" Ulrich shouted and started marching towards the door.

"Same here!" Yumi yelled, following Ulrich.

"I agree." Jeremie also added, storming off.

"Odd?" Rosa asked, hopefully.

"No way, I'm out of here as well. If you want to save Lyoko on your own by all means do it." He snapped and walked away, leaving Rosa stunned.

"Well that went well." She said sarcastically to Aelita. There was no one else left.

"I've never seen them like this, they're usually so close." The computer generated girl furrowed her brow as she talked.

"I've got to get them back together, there's no way I can fight X.A.N.A alone." Rosa grimaced.

"But how will you get them to stop fighting?" Aelita asked voice full of concern.

"I'll think of something." Rosa replied, spinning around in her chair and picking up Sakura, who had hopped out of her bag.

"I hope."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOH ANOTHER CLIFFY! What will happen to the friends? Find out in a matter of minutes probably.....(the rate I'm typing, I could have the story done in a few days.....jk)


	6. The damage is done…but can I fix it?

OMG I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in like, ever! I just lost intrest in this that's all. Oh well, Cinny's back and so is Rosa and peeps. Ok, I might as well say it again: I do not own any of the Code: Lyoko characters except Rosa and Sakura. The title of my story is also not mine. It belongs to Sting...Anyway enjoy the newest Chappy of "Desert Rose!"

* * *

**Chapter Five: The damage is done…but can I fix it?**

Rosa walked down the hall, lonely and silent. It had been two days after the fight at the factory, and Rosa had desperately been trying to fix Lyoko's problems on her own, to no avail. Even when there were towers activated in only places she knew about, monsters kept popping up in other random places.

"I really need to work on my entrances…" She sighed as she walked into her English classroom, catching glares from Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie like she did every day. She sighed and sat down.

About an hour later the bell rang. As the rest of the class raced towards the door, Rosa remained in her seat, as if she hadn't heard the bell.

"Rosa, class is over, you can leave now." The teacher said, bringing Rosa from a state of deep thought.

"Oh, sorry…See you tomorrow bye!" She said, as she picked up her things and ran out the door.

She walked outside, heading towards her next class, which she took alone. None of the other Lyoko people were in it, so hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with them until after that class. Sadly, fate has a funny way of arranging things, so as fate would have it, she ran into Ulrich before she got there.

"Hey watch where you're going loser!" He snapped and went on his way.

"Wait Ulrich…" Rosa called after him.

"What?" He replied in an impatient tone.

"Wanna go practice soccer after school? I hear you guys have a big game coming up!" She asked hopefully. Perhaps inviting him to do something he loved would give her a chance to talk to him.

"No, I practice alone, and knowing you you'd probably make things worse…" He said coldly and walked away, getting a drink from a fountain in the process.

Rosa sighed and continued on her way. But fate, decided that she needed to try again, so this time, she bumped into Jeremie.

"Get out of my way." He commented, brushing past her.

"Wait, Jeremie, don't you wanna go study for your next Chemistry test? Maybe I can help you out!" Rosa asked him, maybe this time she'd have better luck.

"No way, I study alone. It's much quieter that way, then I can trust that I'll get an A" He hissed and went on his way, also getting a drink out of that same fountain.

"Well this is going well…" Rosa commented to herself and kept walking. This time, bumping into Yumi.

"Move geek." She said and pushed Rosa out of her way.

"Wanna go practice singing after school or something Yumi? I hear you're in a band!" Rosa tried again. After all, third time's the charm.

"Thanks but, no thanks. You'd probably mess me up." She tossed the comment over her shoulder, and went on her way.

'_I thought the third time always worked!_' Rosa thought and starting running. But fate didn't seem to like her today, and she bumped into Odd at long last. But instead of throwing a cold comment at her, Odd just gave her an icy glare.

"Hey…do you wanna…perhaps go and have Kiwi and Sakura play together in the woods?" She asked, stammering.

"I just took Kiwi out, and he doesn't need to be around your cat, he could get cat cooties." Odd said after a moment of silence and kept walking.

"But Odd…"

"No buts." Odd said coldly while Rosa tried to protest.

"I've gotta go. I don't want to be seen with a **TRAITOR**."

The last word stung like ice stings the flesh on a cold winter's day. Odd walked off, also getting a drink from the same fountain Jeremie and Ulrich had. Rosa stood there, knees buckled underneath her light pink, knee long skirt. She fiddled with the strings on her top (it was tied on the side) and just stood for a few minutes. Then, with tears budding in her eyes she ran to the woods, oblivious to the fact that the bell was ringing.

After about fifteen minutes of running, she found herself at the factory. She burst inside, sobbing, and put on the headset. At least she knew Aelita would still talk to her.

"Aelita…" She sniffled and the pink haired girl popped up onscreen.

"Rosa, thank God…….Wha…what's wrong? Why is there water coming from your eyes?" She asked, and Rosa half-heartedly giggled.

"I just…can't take it…..Everyone's fighting and all because I found the factory. It…wasn't my fault that I found you here. It just…happened." Rosa said in between sobs and sniffles.

"I know. Jeremie hasn't talked to me since the fight. And the pulsations are getting even stronger. I don't know how much longer I can take it." Aelita sighed.

"I'd go in there and deactivate them myself but I don't know how to get to those regions. I'd have to unlock the center and I can't do that unless all people who know about Lyoko are there, including Jeremie…and unless they know the situation…he won't go." Rosa sighed sadly, wiping away more tears.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Aelita exclaimed out of the blue. Rosa lifted her head and looked at the computer generated girl.

"Go ahead."

"What if I sent an alert to Jeremie...perhaps….faking to be in danger? He'd have to come to me then! He always does!" Aelita said excitedly.

"That just could work! Send it now! I have a plan." Rosa grinned and wiped off her face. She went and hid in the shadows, just like she had two days ago. Sakura jumped out of the backpack that had been sitting on the ground, bells jingling and walked over to Rosa.

"Shh…quiet kitty." Rosa whispered and picked up her cat, stroking the snow white fur.

"This better work…"

* * *

Fwee, i just typed all of that today! Anyway, review if ya wanna! 


	7. The truth, Lyoko unveiled

Here's Chappie six! I wrote all of this today. Hehe, I felt guilty for not updating in like a few months so I'm going to bombard you with at least a chapter a day for awhile. This story will be long, so beware, with romance fluff later to come! Enjoy chapter six!

* * *

**Chapter six: The truth, Lyoko unveiled**

Beep beep! Jeremie's phone rang. He looked around the classroom, everyone seemed to be concentrating on their tests, which he had finished five minutes ago and turned into the teacher. He quietly opened the phone and put in his earpiece.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Jeremie! Thank goodness I could get a hold of you!" Aelita said, trying to sound as urgent as possible. She yelped a bit, acting as if a monster was attacking her.

"Aelita? What's wrong? What's going on?" Jeremie asked softly.

"Pulsations, monsters, X.A.N.A's attacking!" She squeezed out, trying to sound like she was dodging blows, and suffering from severe pain.

"I'll be right there Aelita, hang on!" Jeremie whispered again and hung up.

"Sir? May I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling well…" Jeremie said standing up, and clutching his stomach like he was going to loose it all over the floor.

"Yes, of course Jeremie. If you felt really sick I'd understand if you just left. Now go!" The teacher barked, and Jeremie ran out of the room.

He pulled out his cell again and put the earpiece in while he was running. He dialed a random number and Ulrich answered.

"Yeah?"

"Listen Ulrich, Aelita's in big trouble. She just contacted me and she sounded like she was being attacked!" Jeremie almost yelled into the phone. Ulrich took a second to digest this information before Jeremie started yelling again.

"Call Odd and Yumi, tell them to get to the factory as fast as possible. We need to hurry. Who knows how much longer Aelita will last." He said and hung up.

About 20 minutes later, everyone had reached the factory. Jeremie in the lead, and running the fastest. He ran up to the supercomputer and put on the headset.

"Aelita? Aelita!" He yelled into the mic but no answer.

"Aelita where are you?" He said again, with more desperation in his voice.

"She's gone…We were too late…" He said with tears in his eyes. Rosa then took this as her cue to come out.

"No, she's not gone, she's just giving me a chance to talk." She said walking out with Sakura in her arms.

"Now before you all start yelling again, I want to tell you something." She walked over to the big bubble thing next to the supercomputer (which I assume is a map of Lyoko) and pointed to it.

"You see this map? This is what you know Lyoko to be. However, this isn't as big as it gets. There are many more regions and many more towers. Plus, there is a center that powers everything in that world. This big yellow ball that looks like the sun, isn't really there."

"How do you know all this? It's not like Aelita is a friend of yours, and besides, she doesn't know any of this. You've got to be lying." Jeremie half shouted.

"No, I'm not lying, and she knows. I met Aelita a long time ago. As for how I know…well, I am the descendent of the creators of Lyoko."

* * *

CLIFFY! I just felt like ending that chapter there, i think the entire explanation of Rosa and Lyoko needs it's own chaper. It's own, very, LONG chapter. So look foreward to it! Review if necessary!


	8. Rosa and Lyoko

Here you go! Chappie seven. Note that this is VEEEEEERY long. Okies, now enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter seven: Rosa and Lyoko**

"You're…a descendent?" Yumi stuttered.

"But how did you find us?" Ulrich, who had been quiet for this entire time asked.

"It's a really long story, so I might as well start from the beginning." Rosa set Sakura down, took a deep breath, and began.

"I come from a long line of inventors, some of the greatest from Italy and Wales. A long time ago, two inventors moved to America. Those were two of my great great great great…and so on, grandfathers.

One of them, who had come from Italy, had designed his own computer, one of the first in the world, and its own virtual world to go with it. And considering the extremely limited technology back then, this was a great accomplishment. The virtual world was Lyoko, in all its glory. Of course he named it something Italian originally, but he had help from a French friend who never made it into my family history, so he named it 'Lyoko' which I assume is a French word.

Now the other inventor, from Wales, had created the pod scanner things you all use to enter the world. He believed there was another dimension that could be accessed by using these scanners. So of course, he also had to create a computer, but his theory was wrong about the other dimension, so his experiment failed. Although he kept the scanners as a souvenir of his almost discovery.

When they both moved to America, they met up and discussed their ideas. The Italian inventor wanted to see his world firsthand, and the scanners from the Welsh inventor would allow him to do so. So they combined their ideas and eventually created the system of virtual characters. Everyone at one point or another, wishes they could be someone entirely different, at least that's what I've heard. They created alter egos that they would turn into whenever they entered Lyoko. There they could interact with the marvelous humanoids and creatures that the inventor had put into his world.

Eventually they had set up the system with the scanners and computer. At this time there was no technology available to the vast public, and showing this off would most likely create world wide panic, also with an advancing press attack, so they kept it a secret. Some time later, each man married and introduced his wife to the world. And that's how the entire tradition got started. Each new spouse married into the family would be introduced to the virtual world soon after marriage, and had a character created for them. Each child born into the family, would be shown on his or her 13th birthday. However, all these years later, I had to learn about the secret at a very young age.

Both family trees spread throughout America, some parts even moving to other countries. That's where my parents met. Everywhere anyone went they always took blueprints of the scanners and computer, that way, they could always have access to Lyoko wherever, whenever. So in order to do that, every person would have to be trained in the technology. Every child learned how to take apart and put together the supercomputer, and the scanners. They also learned how to build one.

Backing up to my parents. Both of them just so happened to be the latest descendant from each family. My father, descendant of the Welsh, my mother was from the Italian. This was the only point at which the families came together into one, at least to my knowledge. They met in Italy and were married there, and later my little sister and I were born.

When I was about three, my family went on vacation to Sicily. It would be our last time in Italy together before moving to Japan. My mother was pregnant with my little brother at the time, and although she wasn't due until we got back, he came early. Although a day after the birth, she called me into the hospital room she was in. For some strange reason unbeknownst to me, she had stayed in the hospital longer, when she had gone home with me and my little sister Neko the day we had been born.

She wanted to talk to me about something. When my dad left the room after taking me there, I could see my mother's face streaked with tears. I had no idea why she was crying, but I knew something was wrong.

'Rosa, come over here, I need to talk to you.' She said and I toddled over. She stroked my raven black hair and quietly explained what was happening.

'Rosa, I really don't know how to put this but…Mommy isn't going to go home with you, Daddy, Neko and Brian.'

'Why not Mommy?' I asked her.

'Because Mommy has cancer. They just found it yesterday and they said that it had already spread too far to fix it. They say I'm going to die within 24 hours of now…now now don't start crying baby. I want you to be a big girl and listen to all that I have to say, and listen well, because you have a big responsibility ahead of you.'

She then proceeded to tell me about Lyoko, how to get there, what it was like, and what was starting to happen. Over 11 years ago, X.A.N.A. had started his attacking. Just with smaller things though, like torturing the virtual characters. She then told me that I needed to protect it along with Dad, if he was up to it and then later introduce my siblings to it, and continue the tradition.

'Do you understand what you need to do?' She asked me and I simply nodded. I could tell she was getting weaker by the second. The cancer was spreading everywhere and she didn't have much longer to live.

'Now here is a piece of paper with the data for your digital character. As you get older you will eventually want to change things, but for now this is how you will look. Enter this data into the program and then you will be able to access Lyoko. Be strong Rosa, and be brave. You have a long life ahead of you. And now….it's time for me to go.' She said handing the piece of paper to me.

'Tell daddy I love him and tell him to take good care of Brian and Neko, and make sure you help him. I love you Rosa…goodbye…' She said with her final breath and closed her eyes. I knew she was gone and I started to cry.

Later my father came in and saw his dead wife, and pretty soon started crying too. I had never seen my dad cry before and I thought about what my mother had said.

'Daddy,' I said pulling on his pant leg.

'Mommy loves you.' I said in my little innocent voice that could make anyone smile. My face was also streaked with tears, and I remember him kneeling down and wiping off my face with his thumbs.

'I know she does Rosa, and she loves you too.' He said and squeezed me in a big bear hug.

We moved back to Venice where our home was and stayed there for six years after. We never moved to Japan. After my mother died my dad forgot entirely about Lyoko. When I asked him to help me transfer there he just looked at me funny and told me I was imagining things. I eventually got there on my own and was now the sole protector.

One day when I was about six, I was wandering around in Lyoko and I heard someone screaming. I ran around a boulder and saw a little pink haired humanoid girl with pointy ears being tormented by a crab. I attacked it and it ran off, leaving the little girl still up against a rock.

I walked over to her and helped her up and she thanked me for saving her life. This little girl was Aelita. We became instant friends and have stuck together for all these years.

When my family moved here to France the X.A.N.A situation had gotten worse. I was only nine then and he had begun to seal off the outer regions, and I knew I had to act fast before he took over. First of all, I needed to find a place to build a supercomputer and scanners. This is where I decided to put it.

Aelita and I decided that we needed to find others and introduce them to Lyoko, because I wasn't going to be able to fight X.A.N.A. alone. I was walking around one day and I saw four kids playing in the park. And do you know who those kids were? You guys.

You all seemed like the right bunch, and I guess I guessed right because here you are a few years later. I can't explain how I chose the right people, it just seemed like you all could handle it, once you were older. So a few years later I told Aelita to contact you guys and obviously you took the situation very seriously."

Rosa had been talking for over an hour and was getting very out of breath. While talking about her mother a single tear had rolled down her cheek, but she'd kept talking. She felt that she had to inform the gang about her past, and why she was protecting Lyoko. She took another breath and kept going.

"As for Lyoko and its problems, well, I thought you guys were doing great protecting Aelita and stuff, but X.A.N.A had decided to turn the tables and activate towers in other regions he's locked. Although I didn't notice any attempts to hurt the real world-"

"Wait, what do you mean by other regions? Odd finally spoke.

"Other regions, as in there are more than just the four here." She replied and sketched out a map on a piece of paper.

"First there is the center region, the sky region." She said drawing a circle on the paper and labeling it "sky."

"Then there are the four regions you know of. Mountains to the North, Forest to the South, Glacier to the east, and Desert to the west." She then drew little rectangular blocks branching off from the circle.

"Then there are these outer regions. Between desert and mountain regions, you get the rolling hill region. Between mountain and glacier, you get the valley region. Between glacier and forest, you get the rainforest region. Forest and Desert, give you the savanna region." Rosa then drew more branches connecting each original region.

"Then there are the three outermost regions. From rainforest, you end up at a beach. From the savanna and hills, you get the farm region. And lastly branching off from the valley region is the Countryside." She finally drew the outermost rings on the map, creating a circular shape.

"All of these regions were once part of Lyoko, until X.A.N.A. started to seal them off one by one. And now he's changed the rules, by activating towers in the outer and outermost regions. And unless all the humans who know about Lyoko enter the world, there is no way to unlock them all. This is why I finally came here. To recruit you all and get you all to enter Lyoko."

"That's why you created a virtual me." Jeremie said softly.

"Exactly."

* * *

I hate my writers block...I've had the idea for this story for awhile and now I'm running out of scene transitions > Any ideas? Review me!


	9. The World at Stake

Ok, I've decided to just end this. I'll keep posting chapters until my fingers are sore then finish my other ongoing story for Zoey 101. My reason, I have another idea for a new story...and I don't want to have three going on at once...soo...it's time to finish. I know I don't have any reviewers soo yersh...this story will die eventually...hehe #sweatdrop# but review if you want to...

* * *

**Chapter eight: The world at stake**

"So lemme get this straight. There are other regions besides the four we know of, and X.A.N.A is activating towers in those regions?" Odd recapped while Rosa quietly nodded.

"So how are we going to deactivate three towers at once? Only Aelita can enter the code." Ulrich asked rising from the floor where he had been sitting during Rosa's speech.

"I have a theory that we won't have to deactivate them." Rosa replied simply while the others looked on confused.

"You'll see later…but now we're running out of time. We all have to get to Lyoko and find the towers before its too late…wait…you guys aren't mad at me anymore?" She stopped suddenly, getting shaking heads.

"No, we never really were to begin with. We were mad at each other." Jeremie replied while the others nodded.

"I guess we just jumped to conclusions about how you found this place." Yumi sighed standing as well.

"Good. I was worried there for a sec. Now, about Lyoko." Rosa walked over to the supercomputer and put on the headset.

"Aelita, you can come back now, everything's ok." She said into the mic while typing furiously and the pink haired girl popped up onscreen.

"I'm running an advanced tower scan, I should be able to find exactly where the other towers are." Rosa typed faster, making her fingers look like a blur. The others just stared.

"You know how to work the computer?" Jeremie asked, stunned.

"DUH! How else would I have been able to enter your data and create a virtual you? Magic?" Rosa giggled and kept typing.

"There, I've found them. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, go get in the scanners. It's show time."

"Umm…I'm not so sure about this…" Ulrich stuttered.

"Why not?" Rosa asked confused.

"This could be a trap…we've never been contacted by others who've known about Lyoko, and besides, Aelita hasn't told us anything."

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said? I told Aelita to keep quiet so you wouldn't worry!" Rosa replied, whirling her head around to face Ulrich.

"Dude, back off. She's already dealt with enough crap in her life, and she doesn't need you telling her she's wrong!" Odd snapped, leaving everybody stunned.

"O…kay….anyway…guys…scanner time." Rosa blinked and went back to typing.

"Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd." Rosa grinned slightly as she pressed the keys on the huge keyboard, while Jeremie looked on.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd…Virtualization." She said and a whirring noise could be heard from the scanner room.

"They won't get to the region I sent them to unless we get a move on Jeremie." Rosa spun around in the chair and stood up, heading for the door.

"Wait, how do we get to Lyoko, there's no one to run the supercomputer!" Jeremie exclaimed, and Rosa just smiled.

"My cat, Sakura! She's uber smart. She always helps me. How else do I get to Lyoko? Come on girl, you know what to do!" She grinned as Sakura hopped up in the chair, a tape recorder in her mouth.

"Come on, she'll do the rest." Rosa started walking towards the elevator again, but Jeremie wasn't following.

"I don't know. I've only been to Lyoko once and never as a virtual person…and not with a CAT transferring me." He said nervously and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"No need to worry, I've been to Lyoko and back with Sakura helping me, and nothing's gone wrong! So relax…and let's go!" Rosa called and ran into the elevator, with Jeremie following uneasily.

"Ok Sakura, ready when you are!" Rosa yelled once inside the scanner, and a meow could be heard over the intercom.

Back in the computer room, Sakura pressed a button on the tape recorder and started to type. Her little paws working the keyboard in a blur of white. The recording of Rosa played in the background, and soon a whirring noise was heard and the journey had begun.

* * *

Ok, the REAL adventure begins now. The rest was kinda a prolouge leading up to it...expect other couple fluff, surprises, and...EXTREME PERIL! jk...have fun! 


	10. Discontinued, thank you

NOTE TO ALL OF YOU WAITING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF 'DESERT ROSE' (which isn't many of you)

Sorry to say, this story is DISCONTINUED! There's no more I feel like writing, I lost my inspiration. #shrug# thank you anyway.

Bu-ut if you're an anime fan, feel free to go look at my Full Metal Alchemist fic "Nice of me to drop in" it's my longest and so far my best. CYA ALL!

MC


End file.
